srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Log in with your username and password to arrive at your character roster. Here you'll find a list of all the characters you've created so far, if any. By clicking the "play" link next to a character’s name you can enter the world of Sryth as that character. When you click the "create new character" option (it will only be available if you have empty character slots - you can have up to 4 slots if you're AG or 1 if you're not) you will have a choice of methods. If you’re an Adventurers Guild member you can opt to choose one of a whole load of pre-generated characters. They’re indexed alphabetically by name (though you're free to rename them and change their gender), and all of them come with their own stats, skills, powers, gold and equipment. Many pre-generated characters start with more skills or powers than a randomly-generated character can, but since Adventurer Guild (AG) members can now acquire all skills and powers within the game, this is less important than it used to be. If you are not an AG member, or don't want to use a pre-generated character, you can use the random character creation method. There is a Character Startup Guide available if you want to quick-start your character. There is also a specific Non-AG Startup guide. However, it's not recommended to use them for the first character you play. Discover, experiment, make mistakes. You can always reset your character or start a new one, but you can't go back to the wonder of the unknown. Rolling stats First you'll have to roll your stats: Melee Rating (MR), Stamina Points (SP), Agility, Might, Body, Mind, Aura, Spirit and Luck. You can roll the virtual dice as many times as you like. Below the stats you rolled, the game will detail any bonuses your stats give you, both in melee rating and stamina points and in various skills, and whether your character can use magic. * Your Might, Agility, Mind, & Luck can give you up to a +4 bonus to your MR. * Your Body, Spirit, & Luck can give you up to a +4 bonus to your SP. * Your skills can have from a -400% experience bonus to a 30% experience bonus. * Your powers can have up to a 30% experience bonus, depending on your Aura, Mind, and Spirit. Since powers become very expensive to level up at higher levels, try to get as high an experience bonus for powers as you can (at least 25%), since this will substantially reduce the amount of experience you need for each new level. Click the "Re-roll stats" button if you're not happy with what the dice have given you, and when you're ready (i.e., when you reach a set of stats you like) click the "continue" option to move on to the next step. Keep in mind that the roll is not entirely random, but subtly biased: it's difficult to get really low stats, and also to get really high ones, but on average, your rolls will tend to be rather good. You can see the results of all possible rolls on the data page. Naming your character Click on Male or Female to designate your character's gender, then type your hero's or heroine's name in the box. Keep in mind you won't be able to change your name later. You can use a service like rpgnames.com, if you're momentarily out of ideas. There is a fantasy name generator built-in the character creation screen. You will then return to your character roster. Click on your new character to select your skills. Skills Here you allocate 20 points to the skills you want your character to start with. You can have a maximum of four skills, but you can put as many points as you wish into each skill. One point will give you one level of skill. Also, pay close attention to the bonuses and penalties that your stats give you. If the game tells you that your character has a 25% penalty in the skill of Woodsmanship, then that character is probably not born to be a ranger. Powers If your character is able to wield magic, you will now get to choose a power from the list. Unfortunately, you'll be starting at level one in whatever power you choose and unlike skills you can only have one of them; however, all powers are available later in the game to AG members. Start of adventure This acts like an appetizer to the main feast of Sryth gameplay ahead of you. After it you'll encounter your first destination, the village of Hawklor. Where to next? You can take a look at the Quest List, at the map of the world in Kingdom of Tysa, or explore freely from the main page or the menus at the top of the pages. Category:Game Concepts